Final Fantasy VII Inc Random Section Cut
by Ashe Marbury
Summary: This is a random piece that involves some scenes from Final Fantasy VII. It is a play off of a few scenes from Don Corneo's "Mansion Madness"... Enjoy! :D


.: Random Section Cut :.

:: From My Final Fantasy VII Incorporation ::

' Anon '

Written By: Ashe Marbury

- - - -

Cloud followed the big man out of the room with a deplorable set of steps. Aerith and Tifa watched quietly as the door shut behind them. Uggh, at this very moment, it was as though he was kicking himself in the head mentally; saying, _"How in the hell did I end up being the lucky girl?"_

Mr. Corneo peeped back and beamed at him. All poor Cloud could manage to do was restrain his gag reflex and keep himself from beating that man dead. Doors opened one after another, each door bringing more sweat dropping from his forehead. Finally, there it was – the room of terror… It was the sweet of Don Corneo. It sparkled with such vibrant and lively colors. A giant lamp, shaped like a paper lantern, glowed with an immense mixture of orange and pink in one corner; beside it, a set of purple pillows. The walls and corners had various, maddening hues of scenery… and right in the center, a king sized bed rested; blanketed with glittery blues and silvers coming from above them. The dazzle lured his gaze up; on the ceiling, there was a – a disco ball?

"Oh man…" Cloud's conscience slurred. If he had a brain in his skull – he would have ended this man's insanity as a favor by now and not have dealt with all this crap Tifa had started, intentionally, in the first place… and what's worse: he got Aerith involved in it as well. This mess was the last thing that girl needed to get herself stuck in. As his eyes continuously darted across this sickness, Mr. Corneo pounced onto his massive bed; which wavered uneasily under his weight. Officially disturbed, Cloud found the man staring at him again,

"All right, pussycat… Come to daddy!" He exuberated; urging the nervous blonde to join his side; wiggling a pudgy finger of temptation towards him.

Cloud swallowed hard, then drug his feet over to the side of the bed. He took a seat,

"You're so cute! I never get tired of looking at you." Cloud gleamed at him in disbelief. Apparently, this man must crave women that have big arms, crappy make-up and manly facial features. In fact, all of his men must… because they all thought of him as very attractive the moment he entered this hellish mansion. Oh, this shame… this most definitely was not the best thing to find out about himself – as a man. The fat buffoon ran his hand through his yellow clump of hair fashionably,

"Do you… like me, too?" Mr. Corneo asked softly. Discontent already, Cloud looked towards the door and bit the inside of his lip; then turned to put on a painful smile towards the man. Here he went…

"Of course!" He squeaked out as feminine as he could muster. Mr. Corneo chuckled in response,

"You sure know how to make a guy feel good!" He then set his chubby hand on Cloud's hand. How in the world was he going to get out of here…? When he had talked to the girls down in the basement earlier, they never did cover what was to happen if HE were the one chosen...

"So… wh-what do you want to do?" Once again, Cloud struggled with yet another horrible set of things he could respond with. It was, at that instant, that he thought of the one thing he thought he would NEVER say…

"Whatever you want… daddy." He couldn't even believe that obscenity just came out of his mouth. Of course, the fat man was flattered by the sound of that sentiment; he thus upheld a peachy grin and adapted a pair of rosy cheeks.

"_Daddy…"_ Since when did he even think of such dialogue? Had the Honeybee tainted his poor manhood during his visit? Had the city poisoned him with its street shows? Whatever it was, it would haunt him, indubitably, for the rest of his natural, straight life…

"Oh man! I can't stand it!" This Don Corneo was quite an overly joyful man; Cloud noticed after he had come back to reality. The man had now made his way just inches away from his face. That barbeque that Cloud had eaten earlier felt as though it didn't want to stay put any longer. He closed his eyes, scratched the back of his head and swallowed deeply again – trying to keep himself from losing his dinner.

"Alright then… give me a kiss! A kiss!!" Alarms immediately went off in Cloud's head. Mr. Corneo, staring into the beauty of his victim's eyes, caressed his right cheek. Shame faded to frustration within seconds…

"_I should kick the crap out of your fat ass right now…!" _He griped inside his head; picturing himself throwing Mr. Chubby out the window and watching him fall like a rock… however – Tifa wouldn't be too pleased to hear that the only feed they had went splat on the streets. So, contrary to his thoughts, he smiled again,

"Okay…" A pathetic murmur seeped from his mouth. The big man then began puckering his lips; drawing closer and closer. Cloud simpered; beginning to scoot backwards. Sadly, he was running out of room to move from the hindrance of all the pillows that were set behind him. He now had his head pressed deeply into the material of one of the cushions… he couldn't possibly escape now without blowing his cover. Doom was imminent; he closed his eyes in preparation for the horror… but – suddenly.

"Excuse me?" A smooth, female voice asked. Mr. Corneo retracted his lips, opened his eyes and glanced behind him quickly,

"Hey! Who let you—oh…" He stopped midsentence as he had begun studying the features of who it was that had broken into his sweet. Cloud, dazed in confusion, dashed a look from behind the man's shoulder…

"_Holy…" _He recognized that face… without a doubt, it was Salaria -- and whether it was the contents of his stomach acting up again, or some strange feeling that had swept over him at sudden… the way she looked; standing in that silky champagne dress with her lovely chocolate hair draped across her bare shoulders. Her succulent peach lips; her sparkling emerald eyes… every little thing about her had managed to sweep him clear off his feet… it also reminded him that he was dressed as a woman; leaving him in the most horrible denial.

"… My sweet white rose, are you lost?" Completely forgetting about Cloud's existence for a moment, Mr. Corneo turned towards her and brimmed himself with another one of his infamously wicked smiles.

"What a pig…" Cloud stated bluntly under his breath; not that he was necessarily hurt by the quick loss of the man's interest in him. He refocused then began slowly easing himself off the bed and onto his feet. There was a continuance of silence in the room. Cloud feared that the boldness of Mr. Corneo had offended her…

"I'm afraid that's not the case, Mr. Don Corneo." She spoke with precision – as though she were part of the police force. Mr. Corneo fell silent. The brunette took a moment; slipping her eyes about Cloud's attire. Cloud, to no avail, met her alluring gaze. There they were, locked in one another's visions. The girl then raised an eyebrow – she was amused. Cloud, suddenly realizing that he had been staring at her for over five seconds, became flustered. He blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh? Then, do you seek company? Do you seek – my company?" Cloud glared at the pig. Sal lowly glanced back towards Mr. Corneo and folded her arms,

"I seek your knowledge in a certain matter concerning the identity of – Barret Wallace." As soon as the name was mentioned, Mr. Corneo's smile crumbled into a look of bewilderment. His straight face lasted for a short while, but -- he then suddenly burst out in laughter,

"B-Barret Wallace? Who is -- that? Heh-heh! – Ah, is he the one you want?" He retorted – his nerves were undeniable through his speech. Meanwhile, Cloud was busy trying to figure out how Salaria knew of Barret…

She closed her eyes, then opened the door to her left and walked out of the room; a different door than the one Cloud and that hideous man had entered through… however, she was back as soon as she had left.

"Now, don't play coy with me, Mr. Don Corneo…" She uttered as she began lifting an object from outside the door. Cloud gazed at what it was she had gotten… it was his Buster Sword! She threw it over to him. After catching his blade, he quickly reached up, tore off his wig, threw off the dress, (thank goodness he had kept some of his original clothes on underneath it,) and began rubbing away at the make-up strewn about his face. After clearing away some of the disastrous mascara, eye shadow and lipstick, the fat man clearly showed signs of panic.

"Wait a minute… You're – you're not a woman!" He stuttered. Cloud straightened himself up, then rested his sword over his shoulder and propped a foot up on the bed. Sal restrained her laughter and grinned,

"'Bout time you noticed. It was quite a poor disguise." Cloud sighed in despair; so mean, yet true...

"I swear to you, I know nothing of Barret Wallace!" The pig cried; cowering in the comfort of his pillows.

"Then how do you propose AVALANCHE was sighted? It's soon to be eliminated by Shinra forces, no?"

Cloud was officially overwhelmed. Where was this all coming from? Had no one told him Sal was part of this? He was still unable to gather up in his head how the crap she had figured these things out! Mr. Corneo was being difficult, obviously; his quietness was but the answer received upon Sal's abrupt notion. Sal's knowing of his own personal matters was beginning to frustrate him, but – he found something else even more frustrating… and that was the ornery Mr. Chubby.

"If you don't speak up…" Mr. Corneo glanced over at him cautiously.

"I'll chop them off…" Sal raised an eyebrow; surprised by the audacity. Now, that sounded more like something Cloud Strife would say! Being reintroduced to his masculinity was a gratifying revolution…

"Tell me, who's in charge of this operation?" Sal demanded firmly.

"H-how am I supposed to know? I was only told to find the man with the gun on his arm!"

"Who told you this?"

"I don't know!" He squealed. The sweat poured from his forehead like rain.

"… Let me remind you, Mr. Don Corneo. If you don't say something, you WILL feel a new type of pain." Sal maintained her cool, but was distinctly starting to lose her patience with this man's worthlessness as well.

Mr. Corneo gulped; staring at his "detainers" in fear. Minutes passed; nothing but silence again.

Cloud had had enough of this crap; he began reaching for his sword. The man looked over and noticed this action… which made him lose it before the blonde even had a chance to grab it.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk…" He stammered; wiping the sweat away from his face.

"Yes, Mr. Don Corneo?" Sal calmly prompted.

"It – it was Heidegger. He's the one in charge of it all… I promise you! Now please…!" The brunette glanced at Cloud. Was the insolent pig finally telling them something worth hearing? Well – for Cloud's case, he didn't even know that Shinra was aiming to infiltrate AVALANCHE and get rid of them for good. Sal was hoping that "Heidegger" was the name she was in fact looking for. So…

She made a decision and signaled Cloud to join her; he happily obliged. Mr. Corneo watched the two begin walking out the door, when he suddenly spouted,

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sal paused. Cloud responsively turned and cut a glare at him,

"Shut up!"

"No, seriously. Wait! I must have an answer for this." Finding nothing more than to fulfill his wish a way of saying "thank you for your help", the two reluctantly glanced back at him; starting to lack in formality.

"How do you think scum, such as myself, feel when they babble on about the truth?"

They took a moment to think. Sal looked at Cloud assertively, then shrugged her shoulders. Cloud shook his head in annoyance, then sarcastically replied,

"They don't know what the hell's going on?" The brunette snickered at the answer, then followed,

"Nah, I think it's because they're certain they'll win…"

Oh… how that was the wrong thing to say…

"My, my… you're right! My beautiful dove!" Mr. Corneo wavered daringly. Just after he had spoken, he reached for a lever right beside his bed. He pulled it, and the floor instantaneously parted from the two's feet.

"Oh crap…" Sal mumbled. She and Cloud went falling into the darkness below them. They could hear the reverberations of Mr. Corneo's laughter drift away from above them. They were falling down a sort of shoot; like a slide. As they began seeing light below them, Sal quickly activated her foresight – there was sewer water waiting for them, but if she could manage to grab onto the siding of the slide's opening, she could possibly stay out of it. Seconds later, they hit the end of the slide. She reached out and grabbed onto the bottom of the slide. Cloud flew about six feet; splashing into the sewer water…

In a way, she felt bad for not telling him, but she would have lost her focus if she would have and could have risked getting both of them trashed; plus, she was wearing a pretty dress – there was no need to dirty it.

She held tightly onto the bottom of the slide; slightly swaying from the previous force she had encountered when grabbing it. Cloud rose; dripping chest to toe in sewer goodness…

"Hey Sal! Are you alright?" He called out, seeing as she had no feet on the ground.

"… Yeah, I'm fine." She felt around below her; there was a slim ledge that she could possibly stand on… but she would need to swing and push against the underneath part of the slide to maintain her balance. It was somewhat tricky, but it could be done.

"How – about you, Cloud?" She whiffed; focused on her task. Cloud watched her in curiosity.

"Same… um…" He walked closer towards her to observe from a different view.

"Do you need some help?"

Sal had managed both feet against where the ledge and the wall met; taking one hand and reaching out towards the wall. Obviously, she looked very interesting at the moment,

"Eh—you mean to get – down there? No, no thanks…" Cloud rolled his eyes; hopping up on part of the very ledge that she was trying to succeed. He knelt below the slide and held her from underneath. Realizing where he was, she quickly let go and grabbed onto his shoulders. After she made it, she let go and looked down; there was staining on the front. Ah… so much effort; just for a similar result…

Cloud looked down shyly as she brushed off what she could, "… Thanks."

- - - -

:: Cut End ::


End file.
